<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster Madness by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653633">Monster Madness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disgaea (Games), Disgaea: Hour of Darkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Monster sex, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laharl should really listen to the tutorials on monsters or wind up in some big trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laharl/Monsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monster Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old Fic Repost</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap 1 Ghost<br/><br/>Laharl was just starting off on his journey. He had been asleep for so long he had yet to battle. So Etna took him to a dimension where he could train and practice his skills.<br/><br/>She warned him not to rush into battle, or he would end up getting swarmed and end up in some major trouble.<br/><br/>He ignored her seeing as he was gonna be fighting just a pack of Ghosts. “I can handle these losers!” he shouted and rushed into the battle. He slashed one and killed it, but the Ghosts quickly swarmed him. He didn’t realize how powerful they would be, as one used Bomb Magic and the next thing he knew his clothing was burned off his body.<br/><br/>Laharl blushed as his naked form was exposed before the monsters, his firm pecs and chiseled stomach and arms. He was truly the overlord’s son as his 11 inch soft manhood hung between his legs, if he had pubes they had been burned off with his clothes.<br/><br/>He tried to defend but the Ghosts quickly grabbed his arms and legs, by tentacles from their sleeves, and forced him to be spread. The blue haired demon blushed as he was exposed, he quickly looked back looking for his vassals to help him, but they stayed inside the base.<br/><br/>The Ghosts began licking Laharl’s body, one began licking his left foot, causing Laharl to gasp and twitch. The second Ghost began licking his leg. Ghost three began licking Laharl’s nipple earning a moan from the young demon lord, while the fourth Ghost licked his exposed pit.<br/><br/>“Stop it you bastards!” he cried out, his body began reacting to the licking, as his manhood grew harder and harder. The Ghost who had been licking his leg moved up and began licking his balls. “Ahh fuck!”<br/><br/>The one who was licking his nipple moved lower, to run his tongue over the demon lord’s cock head. “Ahh…no more…gonna!” the ones at his pit and foot moved up and all of them began licking his massive manhood. It was too much for the newly awakened Laharl and the demon came shooting thick spurts of creamy demon cum all over the Ghosts!<br/><br/>His body twitched as the last few spurts fired from his tip thirteen shots in total. The Ghosts absorbed his essence and began to radiate a strong demon energy. From their ghostly bodies they produced cock like tentacles, one for each of them. “Wait what are you gonna do?”<br/><br/>The question was answered with an evil glint in their eyes. One ghostly cock was thrust into Laharl’s mouth, silencing the big mouth. Laharl groaned as his mouth was fucked by the thick tentacle. The second Ghost’s cock began nudging at his ass hole, his demon sheath gave way to the slick member. It pushed in and the overlord moaned around the thrusting length in his mouth.<br/><br/>The two Ghosts fucked his ass and mouth in unison. The third Ghost rubbed his dick against Laharl’s the friction working Laharl back to arousal. The third frotted with him, the friction between their manhoods, had Laharl moaning around the first’s length. He kept moving at the pace of the other two, while the one in his ass brushing his sweet spot with every thrust! <br/><br/>Laharl gasped as the fourth Ghost began teasing his body with his cock, he rubbed the tip over his pits, running his dick across his body to his pecs. He painted the demon’s body with his pre, even swirling the tip over his hardened nipples.<br/><br/>‘Fuck I can’t…stop…I’m cumming!’ Laharl thought, the monsters cocks were driving him mad. He couldn’t hold back and he came shooting his cum all over the third Ghost’s cock. In his release he moaned around the first Ghost’s arousal while tightening around the second’s.<br/><br/>All four Ghosts came in unison, shooting their own monster cum into and all over Laharl’s body. Their manhoods and tentacles retracted, and the overlord’s son collapsed, naked and covered with cum. It was too much for him, he passed out.<br/><br/>The Ghosts ran off with Laharl’s loot and left the boy in a puddle of cum. His vassal’s dragged him back to the castle.<br/><br/>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>